


Fate's a Funny Thing

by kittymannequin



Series: Korrasami Base [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cutipies, F/F, Fluff, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, here's the deal. I had so many ideas in my head so I had my mate Grotato pick one and well, here's a little silly thing.<br/>It's unbeta'd 'cause well, it's a oneshot and just a literal spew of thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate's a Funny Thing

Asami shifted in her seat, the remote control in her hand as she switched stations, her free hand in her hair, nervously fidgeting around a stray raven lock. Bolin had texted her mere minutes ago, apparently he was on his way and usually she’d never get nervous about her close friend coming over but today was awkwardly different. He was coming over to “brief” her on her date tonight, the one he’d set up with a close friend of his who had apparently just moved to the city a couple of days ago.

He and Mako had been pestering her for months, trying to set her up on dates. So she finally relented one Friday evening, mildly inebriated, and agreed with them. Without missing a beat Bolin was all over her with ideas and plans on how she should get ‘back out there’ but promptly shut up after a fine young gentleman approached her offering to buy her a drink. Having realized the guy was actually a total dick, Bolin took it upon himself to find a date for Asami. And he knew just the person.

Asami’s attention was brought back to reality as the doorbell started ringing, she quickly stood up and dashed over to the door swinging it open in one swift motion, a wide smile on her lips.

“Bol-“ The words stopped at her lips, she realized the figure standing at the door couldn’t possibly be Bolin. For one, Bolin doesn’t have blue eyes. _Magically bright, ocean blue eyes._ And fluffy brown hair. And defined arm muscles. _REALLY DEFINED._ And he doesn’t wear tank tops. Nope, Asami was pretty certain Bolin doesn’t wear tank tops. And there was another small difference – Bolin is certainly not a woman.

“Uh, hi,” The woman spoke up in a raspy, warm voice, “Sorry to disturb you, I just moved in next door a couple of days ago and well, um, I’m still unpacking but I was gonna make myself some coffee but then I realized I’ve no sugar and the store’s a bit far to run to and well I wanted to introduce myself anyway so yeah I’m sugar – I MEAN I’M KORRA and I’m rambling and wow you’re pretty and God, ugh, I mean hi I’m Korra and you’re sugar – Ugh.” The woman looked away, her hand on the back of her neck, tan cheeks flushed a bright crimson. “I’m just gonna go embarrass myself somewhere else, God..” She turned around and started but a firm grip on her wrist stopped her from actually moving. She turned around only to be welcomed by booming laughter and the gorgeous, tall, pale woman wiping tears away.

“Hi Korra. Or is it Sugar?” Asami mumbled through fits of laughter, still holding Korra’s wrist before she finally straightened up, letting her go and wiping the last of her tears, lips pulled in a wide smile, “Well, that was some introduction.”

“Uh... Yeah, sorry, I get nervous around gorgeous wo- Around strangers. And pretty people. And gorgeous women. And all together. Oh fuck.” She turned back to face Asami, head downcast, hand still rubbing the back of her neck. “Well this plan backfired...”

“Hmm, plan?” Asami mused, leaning on the door frame.

“I kinda actually don’t need sugar. I just wanted to come introduce myself and invite you for suga- COFFEE. Invite you for coffee. Or something. I-I saw you leaving the building a couple of times and you’re really gorgeous and um well I was really hoping we could get to know each other or something. Over coffee. Or sugar.” Korra was fumbling through words but her eyes were set surely on Asami’s.

“Oh.” Asami pursed her lips, her eyes widening at the tan woman’s words. “Well I’m actually waiting for a friend to come over but... You know what, come in.” She stepped back, extending her arm and beckoning the tan woman to step inside, “I’ll make us some coffee.” She smiled as the tan woman’s eyes lit up and she walked in and closed the door behind herself.

“Cool, um...” Korra stared at her from the door, chewing on her bottom lip, “I didn’t catch your name.”

“I didn’t tell you,” Asami smirked, walking over to her couch and grabbing her phone, “It’s Asami.” Korra’s eyes widened once more and Asami couldn’t help but giggle at the look in her eyes. “Make yourself at home, Korra, I’ll go make us some coffee.”

“Okay, Asami.” The tan woman turned around with a wide grin plastered on her face and headed for the living room area, eyes glancing over a packed bookshelf before moving over to a culinary show on tv as she plopped down on the couch and placed her phone on the little coffee table.

Asami hurried to the kitchen and reached up to grab two mugs when the sound of the door startled her, a familiar, loud voice echoed the space.

“Sami, seriously, can you move somewhere where you won’t live on the 4th floor without an elevator,” Bolin managed through short breaths and looked up as Asami approached him.

“Bo, hey, um, I kinda have-“

“Shhh, I don’t wanna hear a word, no backing out of this, you’re going on that date tonight, I already called her and she said okay so no way am I letting her or you down!” He pleaded, straightening up as he placed his hands on her shoulders, “You NEED to do this for yourself. And well, for her, I’m totally sure she’ll love you! I mean, not right away but you’ll be great together!”

“Bo I’m kinda not alo-“

“Asami, you can do this. No need to be nervous over this. I’ll go with you if you want me to, I’ll walk you to the door and you can call me when you get home, well, if you get home alone, you know what I mean?” He winked and Asami face palmed herself at his words before finally looking up at him and managing to speak.

“Bolin.”

“Bolin?” A voice came out from the couch as a tuff of brown hair appeared in sight, followed by a pair of those gorgeous ocean blue eyes.

“Korra?” Bolin mumbled as he turned to follow the voice, his eyes meeting the tan woman’s. “Wh- What are you doing h-here? At As- Asami’s?”

“Um, I could totally ask you the same, didn’t you say you’d go over to meet the girl you set me up wi- OH.”

“OH?” Asami piped in, still confused.

“OOOOOOOOOOH.” Bolin let out a loud squeal before turning back to Asami, “W-Waiiit. How do you two know each other?”

“We just met literally five minutes ago, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, I have company and I kinda don’t want to go on that date tonigh- Why are you both staring at me like that?” Asami mumbled, her gaze shifting from Bolin to Korra before settling back on Bolin.

“Oh. My. God.” Bolin mumbled before bursting out in laughter, bending over with his hands on his knees, trying to stop himself but failing miserably. Asami stepped back and noticed the tan woman stand up from the couch and approach them. “Mako’s... Gona... Flip... When he hears... This!” Bolin managed to mumble through the laughter as Asami spared a few glances at the tan woman who stood by her side, hands on her hips, a frown on her face.

“What is so funny?” Asami pursed her lips, her eyebrows scrunched in a frown.

“You’re not gonna believe this.” Bolin mumbled straightening up and eyeing them both, “Korra, I wish you’d told me you’d move in next to Asami, I wouldn’t have bothered setting up the whole date.” He chuckled at his own words and the annoyed expression on Korra’s face and the confused one on Asami’s.

“Well if I’d known I’d move in next to this gorgeous woman, I wouldn’t have agreed to that date! Well, actually fuck, I would!” Korra all but growled at him, eyeing him with a frown on her face.

“Wait.” Asami’s eyes widened as the realization hit her, “You’re not trying to tell me... That..”

“Yup, we are.” Bolin chuckled once more, earning another angry look from the tan woman.

“Oh.” Asami mumbled.

“Well, since you two are already hanging out, then I guess there’s nothing for me to do!” He squeezed Asami’s arm before leaning in and pecking Korra’s cheek, turning on his heels and heading for the door, “Have fun you two! And use protection!” He ducked out of the apartment, his loud laughter booming the empty hallway.

“Well that was awkward.” Korra murmured.

“Very.” Asami’s voice was a tinge colder than she’d wanted, she turned around to face Korra, “So, you were gonna swoon your neighbour and your date?” She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms at her chest.

“No, well, actually, I was gonna try and swoon my neighbour and call Bolin to cancel the date and then go back to my place and grin into my pillow for the rest of the day.”

“Oh.” Asami’s eyes widened once more.

“Yeah.”

“So, how about we trade that coffee for a couple of beers and pizza?” Asami’s lips curled in a wide smile as she murmured the words, shifting in her spot, staring into Korra’s eyes.

“Sounds perfect.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's that. Thoughts? :3  
> Also, visit me on [my Tumblr](http://kittymannequin.tumblr.com/) for more info on fic updates and just regular Korrasami/silliness trash :)


End file.
